Kingdom Heart Crystals
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The final Crystals story! It's about three more crystals and a cure crystal
1. Ludicrously Intelligent

Ludicrously Intelligent

I don't own anyone! Except the Taylor's comic store and Glob the Monster comic

Kuwabara and Mikey become really smart! They're smarter than Kurama and Donny. Is there enough room for 4 intelligent people?

One day at the museum the curator was show his "special guest" some crystals.

"Here Mr. Saki these Kingdom Heart Crystals are a rare type of crystals that the Ancient people of Australia had before they went extinct." Curator explains.

"What were their powers?" Shredder asks.

"Well, the Blue one- Makes anyone intelligent, Red one- turns anyone into animals, and the Green one- Makes anyone have a tail."

"May I buy these from you?"

"For how much Mr. Saki?"

"About 30 Million dollars."

"Well, how many are you going buy each one is worth 20 Million each."

"Then how about 100 Million dollars for all four."

The Curator's jaw drops.

"Here take them! I'm rich." The curator says as he kisses the money.

Meanwhile at Taylor's Comics

"Wow! The new issue of the Justice Force." Mikey replies excitedly.

"The Justice Force! Get a real comic like the Glob the Monster." Kuwabara retorts.

"Glob the Monster is lame!"

"Justice Force is lamer!"

"I'll show you!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Meanwhile the Foot Tech ninja waited for those two to come out

"Who's the better Glob or Stainless Steve Steel?" Mikey asks.

"Glob!" Kuwabara replies.

"Whatever!"

They brought their comics and left then…

The Foot Tech dropped the crystal a tornado forms and grabs Kuwabara and Mikey

"Whoa!" Kuwa and Mike yells.

Then the tornado stops

Where did that tornado come from? Kuwabara asks confused.

"I don't know." Mikey replies.

They got to the lair arguing of course

"The Justice Force can kick Glob's butt!" Mikey argues.

"Glob can kick the Justice Force's butts Kuwabara argues back.

"Will you two stop?" Leo yells annoyed.

"Besides there's a Justice Force and Glob Crossover." Raph lies.

"Is there?" Kuwabara and Mikey replies with their eyes lit up.

"Yeah there is!" Yusuke continues.

"They're not on sell until tomorrow though." Don continues not knowing what going on.

"Can you two wait?" Kurama asks also not knowing what going on.

"Yeah!" Kuwa and Mike exclaims excitedly as they went to bed

Unknown to Everyone Kuwabara and Mikey brains were growing large

The Next Day

"Hey, Leo, want to go to the gym?" Yusuke asks.

"Sure!" Leo replies.

"Hey who finished my new turtle tracker?" Don asks

"I didn't do it, Donatello." Kurama replies.

"We did!" Mikey exclaims.

"You two don't know the first thing about Mechanics." Don replies.

"Ah! My dear, Donatello, that's what you think." Mikey replies in a semi-English accent.

We actually made improvement on your Turtle Tracker we added Positronic Energy tracker in it so it can track mousers that attack." Kuwabara replies in an intelligent tone.

"Ok, don't mess with my stuff."… Don replies as he saw Kurama's plant. "Oh, no, Kurama, your plant."

"Don't tell me you two didn't mutate the plant I had?" Kurama asks worried.

"Of course, Kurama, how else do we study the likes of mutation?" Kuwabara replies intelligently.

"How did you two get so smart?

"Smart is a petty word. Intellectual is a better word."

"Oh, we put better Security cams in here because the ones you had we too old." Mikey replies in a semi-English accent.

"Too old!" Don replies angrily

"Donatello, calm down." Kurama replies trying to calm his friend.

"Oh, and those vegetations you had we got rid of and made room for mutated plants." Kuwabara replies.

"You two have gone too far!" Kurama replies angrily.

"You got intellectual over night or something? Don asks still angry.

"You can say that, but it was a wonderful thing we did get intellectual. Mikey explains in his semi- English accent. "Oh, Raphael there was no Glob and Justice Force Comic crossover because you diminutive brain made up."

"Diminutive? I show you!" Raph replies angrily.

"You and Hiei we're the weakest links."

"You'll regret saying that!" Hiei threatens.

"We don't have time for your childish fights, you two, my colleague and I have to present our Mutated Plant today at the Plant show." Mikey explains.

"Oh, this is great!" Kurama replies flatly.

"Mikey and Kuwabara smarter then us!" Don replies in the same tone.

"This has to be work of magic!"

"Or a Crystal the Kingdom Hearts Crystal that is." Leatherhead explains.

"So they have been affected by another crystal." Kurama replies.

"It's the blue one that makes them extra intelligent."

"No wonder they knew so much about science Don replies.

"Yes and here's the bad news the Shredder bought the crystals from the museum." Honeycutt informs.

"What?" The 6 say.

"Great, we have to go to the shred head's place to get the cure crystal right." Raph replies annoyed.

"And try to get the other crystals." Leo states.

"Let's go!" Yusuke replies.

Meanwhile at the museum the Shredder was looking fro Kuwabara and Mikey

"Now that Kazuma Kuwabara and Michelangelo are smarter than Donatello and Shuichi Minamino I can use their smarts to make weapons to destroy them. Shredder explains as he got where Kuwa and Mike are. "Hello, Kazuma and Michelangelo."

"Oh, it's Mr. Saki. Our Enemy!" Mikey replies in his semi-English accent.

"Yes he is, Mr. Mike." Kuwabara replies intellectually.

"Mr. Kuwabara, we need to tame these mutant plants."

"I need a weapon to…?" Shredder asks but was given a weapon.

"Here you go something to capture the turtles and those meddling boys." Mikey replies.

"Thank you!" Shredder replies

"Mr. Mike what do you call it?" Kuwabara replies.

"It is the Medusa ray it stones anyone who shot at." Mikey explains

Meanwhile at the shredder's lair the guys get there

"Oh, great the Shredder's here!" Leo replies.

"Yes, it is, I'll use this ray to stone you all." Shredder states.

He turns on the ray and shoots at them

"Oh, no, we got to…" Don replies as he was turned to stone.

"Donatell... Kurama replies as he was also turned to stone.

"How did you get this weapon?" Leo asks.

"Thanks to two people!" Shredder replies.

"Kuwabara and Mikey." Yusuke growls.

"Now you all will be stoned forever."

He stones everyone but Leo and Hiei

"Leonardo, try to distract the Shredder." Hiei plans.

"Right." Leo replies but is turn to stone.

"Now, Hiei you're the last one." Shredder states.

"You won't catch me." Hiei states

Hiei hops around until his leg is turned to stone.

"Now, you pay." Shredder states as the Medusa ray gets cut in half.

"What?" Shredder screams.

"Mr. Saki, that is not wise." Kuwabara replies intellectually.

"We gave it to you to be a proto type." Mikey states in his semi- English accent.

"So that means?" Shredder states.

"That's right it didn't affect us for long." Don explains.

"Those two maybe smarter than us but they wouldn't work for you." Kurama explains.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Shredder states.

They try to grab the crystals but Shredder grabs the red and green crystals

"Well, he left the orange one as usual. Time for you two to turn back." Don replies

"I like being intelligent!" Mikey replies in his accent.

"Me too!" Kuwabara agrees.

"Sorry, guys, there's isn't enough room for 4 smart people." Don explains as he threw the orange crystal and a tornado grabs Kuwabara and Mikey once again

"Ha! We're still… intell…intell… Aw, I'm myself again." Mikey groans.

"I'm not; I'm intell… myself again." Kuwabara groans.

"Now what about those comments earlier?" Don replies slyly.

"Yes, those two need to be taught a lesson." Kurama replies in the same tone.

"Uh-oh!" Kuwabara and Mikey say but gulps loudly and starts running.

Don and Kurama go after them

"Yep, it's back to normal." Raph says.

"You're not joking." Hiei says calmly.

Leo and Yusuke just laugh

To be continued…

Up next: Leo's "Wild" Animals


	2. Wild Animal Bonanza

Wild Animal Bonanza

I don't own anyone but the Hunter and Ring Master!

Everyone but Leo is turned into animals. There's something else wrong there's another hunter Shredder hired to catch them. Will Leo let that happen?

"The Blue Crystal was a failure. That is if I can stop them from using that Light Orange crystal and I know how." Shredder says as he laughs.

Meanwhile the turtles and the guys were training in one of Master Splinter's outside lessons

"The Lesson I teach today is a very important one so all of you pay attention." Splinter states.

"Yes, Master Splinter." All 8 reply as they being blindfolded.

"Good, this involves you all being blindfolded and facing one another." Splinter replies.

"How is this going to work for us in battle?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"You will see, Kuwabara, now try to attack each other."

They try but ending up on the ground

"Ow! Get off my legs!" Mikey yells in pain.

"Well, someone get off my back?" Kuwabara yells in the same tone

"Everyone will be doomed if they don't get off of me." Hiei threatens.

"Who's on top?" Leo asks.

"Don!" Everyone replies.

"Sorry!" Don replies.

They got off each other and tried again and they fall once again

"Who's on top this time?" Mikey asks.

"Raph." Everyone replies

"I'm getting off." Raph states.

"You all must listen to your opponent's footsteps." Splinter informs.

Meanwhile another Foot Tech Ninja was in a tree waiting for his chance to strike until a big bird landed on the branch he was sitting on and it broke and the foot ninja dropped the Red crystal too short a distance the tornado only grabbed everyone but Leo who was an inch away from it.

"Guys!" Leo yells in worry.

"Leo, we're okay." Raph assures.

"No, you're not, Raph, you're a Shark!" Leo exclaims

"What!" Raph exclaims as he was gasping for air.

"Here get him in this Large Fish bowl." Honeycutt exclaims as they put Raph in the fish bowl

"Oh, I feel feathery." Don replies.

"That's because you're a duck." Leo replies.

"Duck!") Don screams as he quacks

"Mikey, you're an elephant!" Leo replies.

"No kidding, Leo." Mikey says as he trumpets.

"Oh, great we got more problems."

"Why?"

"Kuwabara's a bull and he's mad."

"Why."

"Let's see there's red somewhere."

"Where?"

"The red in Raph's skin."

Kuwabara kept charging at the fish tank

"Calm Down!" Leo exclaims.

"The way to calm down a bull is to."

"I know Mikey blind him."

Leo jumped on Kuwabara and blindfolded him

"Hey, I can't see!" Kuwabara panics.

"I know had to." Leo replies

"What am I chopped liver?" Yusuke asks annoyed

"Yusuke, is that you?" Leo asks.

"Yes and I'm a platypus!"

"Let me guess Kurama is a fox and Hiei is a Komodo dragon."

"Yes!" Kurama and Hiei replies.

"Well, I have wild animals for brothers and friends." Leo states calmly.

"This was definitely cause by a crystal, the red one." Leatherhead explains.

"Meaning the Shredder."

'So the Shredder made us this way?" Raph asks.

"To prevent us from doing something." Don exclaims.

"And that was?" Mikey asks.

"The cure crystal he wanted us to become animals so we can't hold the cure crystal." Leo replies.

"Well, that wish was granted." Kuwabara states.

"Hn! I say we find the Shredder and show him whose boss." Hiei threatens.

"You guys can't do anything as animals." Leo states.

"In case you haven't notice, Hiei, we can't exactly do anything." Mikey states

"Maybe I should do something to you first." Hiei threatens.

Mikey Gulps.

"Calm Down, Hiei." Kurama replies trying calm his friend.

"I think we make a plan first." Leo states.

"Not really you should plan to save yourselves first." A deep voice replies

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hunter T and I'm here for the animals you have."

Hunter T looks like a muscular man with Tiger stripes tattooed on his arm.

"You won't do anything."

"I can do lots of things." Hunter T says as he puts a net on Leo.

"This net is hard to get out of."

"Well, my animals, you're mine."

"You will not harm them." Splinter exclaims as Hunter throws a smoke bomb and everyone coughs.

When the smoke cleared

"Hunter T took them, Leonardo." Leatherhead informs.

"Oh great! I need a plan though." Leo replies.

"I think I have one." Honeycutt informs.

"Be careful all of you." Splinter replies.

Meanwhile

"I'm going to sell you all to the Markenson Bros. Circus." Hunter replies.

"You won't do it!" Don exclaims.

"I will, my little duckling, actually the elephant, bull and the Komodo dragon are going to the circus, you, the fox, platypus are going to the zoo and the shark is going to an Aquarium." Hunter says as he sold them.

Meanwhile

"Professor, can we find the others?" Leo asks.

"They've been separated!" Honeycutt informs.

"What!" Leo exclaims.

"That Hunter T is gone!" Leatherhead states.

"Hello, Mutant Turtle and friends." Hunter T boasts.

"Where are the animals? Leo asks.

'The Circus, Zoo and Aquarium."

"I'll go to the circus."

"The Aquarium." Leatherhead replies.

"The Zoo is mine." Honeycutt replies.

"You won't succeed!" Hunter T boasts.

"Oh, we will with this." Leo replies as he shows the light orange crystal.

"A crystal!"

"Yep!"

Leo went to the Circus

How hard is it to spot an Elephant, Bull and Komodo? Leo asks as he saw the ring master.

"Can I help you?" Ring Master asks.

"I want look at three animals, please."

"Nope."

"Well, I see your Bull."

"And?"

"What Color does a Bull Hate?"

"Red.".

"Well…" Leo replies as he shows a red blanket at Kuwabara who growls and snorts like a bull.

"Ok, have them." Ring Master replies nervously.

"I thought you see it my way." Leo states as he throws the cure crystal and it turns Mikey, Kuwabara and Hiei back to normal.

At the Aquarium

"I'm glad the crystal can separate and keep its powers." Leatherhead explains.

He finds Raph and changes him back

"Thanks Leatherhead!" Raph replies.

At the Zoo

"Yusuke, Kurama and Donatello where are you?" Honeycutt asks.

"Professor Honeycutt, over here." Yusuke exclaims.

"Oh, where are Donatello and Kurama?"

"In cages next to me."

"OH!"

Honeycutt changes them back

"Now, we go back for Hunter T." Leo exclaims.

When they go back

"He escaped." Leo exclaims.

"That's not fair!" Mikey exclaims.

"I think that's not the last time we'll see him." Kuwabara states.

"Don't worry; if he comes back it'll be his last time." Hiei states slyly.

"Now, we get back to our training?" Yusuke asks

"Yes." Splinter replies.

They get blindfolded again and crash again

"When will we get this right?" Mikey asks annoyed.

"When we hit each other enough times." Kuwabara replies annoyed.

"Great!" Raph replies flatly.

"I agree, Raph" Yusuke exclaims.

To be continued…

Up next: The Guys and Turtles' Tall "Tail"


	3. Tall Tail Trouble

Tall "Tail" Troubles

I don't own anyone except the Hunter T and the monster!

The Guys and Turtles get tails! And it's bugging them! What will they do?

The Shredder paces waiting for Hunter T to return.

"Well?" Shredder asks.

"I'm sorry master I failed you." Hunter T apologizes.

"Don't be because I'm sending you with the final crystal."

"Where they master?"

"In the sewers."

Meanwhile the playing basketball

"Ok, pass the ball, Kuwabara." Yusuke states.

"Nope!" Kuwabara replies.

"I'll get him, Yusuke." Raph replies

They were doing another training exercise of teamwork the teams consist of: Team 1 Yusuke, Raph, Kurama, and Hiei Team 2: Kuwabara, Mikey, Don and Leo

"Kuwabara, over here!" Mikey shouts as Kuwabara passes it to him "Come and get it Raphie."

Raph Charges toward Mikey

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screams as Raph got the ball.

"I got him!" Don yells as Raph dodges him.

"Try again, Donny." Raph states as Don falls down

"Here, Yusuke." Raph shout as he passes the ball to Yusuke.

"Thanks, Raph." Yusuke replies.

"Yusuke, pass it here." Kurama says as Leo blocks Yusuke's pass.

Meanwhile Hunter T uses the light green crystal puts it somewhere they can't see it

"It's done, Master." Hunter T says.

"Good, now, go before they see you!" Shredder orders over the communicator:

"Yes, Master."

The light green crystal glows and creates a tornado inside the lair

"Whoa! There's a tornado in here!" Mikey exclaims.

"What!" The 7 exclaims confused.

The Tornado came closer and grabs them all it looked like nothing happened to them

"Nothing happened!" Leo exclaims

"You're kidding?" Raph asks confused.

"I guess that tornado was a fluke." Don replies.

"Yeah, that was strange that a tornado was inside the lair." Kuwabara states

"Super weird." Mikey agrees.

"Where would a tornado come from?" Yusuke asks.

"A crystal of course!" Kurama exclaims.

"And here it is!" Hiei states as he picks it up.

"The Shredder and Hunter T!" Leo exclaims.

"Well let's go…" Raph exclaims but yells in pain.

"What the?" The 7 exclaims.

"I got a tail, it's a Rhino's tail." Raph states.

"Raphie's got a tail!" Mikey teases.

"Yeah…" Kuwabara teases but yells loudly in pain.

"I think Kuwabara just sprouted a tail." Yusuke points out.

"It's a Bull's tail." Kuwabara yelps.

"It's got to be…" Leo states but screams loudly

"Leo!" The 7 says.

"I got a lizard's tail." Leo states

"This is crazy three of us already have tails." Yusuke states.

"This…" Don says as he faints.

"Don!" The 7 scream.

"I'm ok; I have a monkey's tail!" Don states.

"Now four." Yusuke counts.

"Stop counting, detective…" Hiei states as he flinches.

"Shorty's got a rabbit's tail!" Kuwabara points out.

"Great!" Hiei states flatly.

"5." Yusuke continues.

"What if the…" Mikey states but scream even louder than Leo.

"Mikey's got an elephant's tail!" Raph teases.

"I hate this already."

"6." Yusuke continues.

"Every time we…" Kurama says as he feels a sharp pain.

"Kurama's got a pig's tail." Hiei states.

"Lovely." Kurama replies flatly.

"7…" Yusuke replies as he shouts in pain.

"Urameshi's got a peacock's tail!" Kuwabara points out.

"All 8 of us!" Yusuke replies.

"Well you guys are going have to get the orange crystal back." Leatherhead informs

"Why?" The 8 asks.

"It seems that Hunter T left one crystal and stole the other." Honeycutt informs.

"He's super smart!" Leo states.

"This guy apparently knew we were going to do that!" Yusuke complains.

"What are we going to do?" Kuwabara asks.

"Apparently you all have to hide your tails somehow." Leatherhead replies.

"How are suppose to do that?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"Haven't got a clue." Honeycutt replies.

"I got one." Leo states.

"Tell us!" Yusuke replies.

Leo whispers low

They went out of the sewers with clown costumes

"Whose idea was this again?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"My idea, but Mikey had to add the clown costume." Leo replies.

"We really do look like fools." Kuwabara replies annoyed.

"No kidding Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"This is the best thing that came up." Kurama assures.

"Yeah it was!" Don agrees.

"This is embarrassing!" Raph states annoyed.

"Agreed!" Hiei replies annoyed.

"This is fool-proof." Mikey assures.

"What about the last disguise we had?" Kuwabara retorts

"That was a mishap! This is the best thing I had since the…" Mikey states.

"Shut up about the Battle Nexus!" Raph retorts.

"Sorry."

"Well, everyone's looking at us." Yusuke retorts.

"Some people are laughing us." Don states.

"Some are looking at us like we're stupid!" Kurama replies.

"Because we are!" Yusuke growls and gives Mikey an angry look.

They found the hide out

"Well, the turtles and detective in clown costumes." Hunter T replies.

"Actually…" Yusuke replies as all of them took the clown costumes off.

"You look stupid with tails too!" Hunter T laughs.

"I haven't laughed hard in a while." Shredder laughs.

The 8 growls

"Now where's the light orange crystal?" Leo asks.

"Right here, but let's make it challenging to get it back send out the monster, Hunter T." Shredder orders.

"Yes master!" Hunter T obeys.

The monster looked like a spider creature

"Oh great!" The groans as the spider saw their tails and started to chase them "Whoa!"

The spider chased them until

"I have an idea we need to use our tails." Leo replies.

"Ok." All 7 replies.

They used their tails to lead it to a small door

"Alright… What they escaped again!" Yusuke complains.

"Don't worry we got the light orange one." Leo replies.

"Good!" Yusuke replies.

They use the crystal to get rid of the tails

"Let's go back and finish our game." Mikey replies.

They got back and finished the game with Yusuke's Team winning and Kuwabara's Team, doing extra training.

"This is so unfair." Mikey complains,

"We lost we go first!" Kuwabara complains.

"Aww!"

The End!


End file.
